


Tony's Makeover

by marksman



Category: The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - All Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:52:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marksman/pseuds/marksman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What the hell happened to your face?”<br/>Now on any other day, Tony would be worried. This time however, Tony was actually fully aware of what the hell happened to his face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony's Makeover

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first, and unbetaed Avengers fic. You've been warned.

With his back turned towards the rest of the kitchen, Tony continued to dig through the random assortment of food in the fridge in hopes to find the remains of what was last night’s take-out. Unsuccessful, he retreated to his coffee mug on the counter only to be startled by the sight of Clint pouring a bowl of Lucky Charms, who was not there a moment ago.  
Holding his mug closer, Tony was about to mention how he still didn’t appreciate the being snuck up on…considering his heart condition and all. Not because that last time Natasha startled him while he was coming back from the lab, may or may not have made him “scream like a little girl” (her words, not his). Clint seemed to take this as a challenge after he found out, and has been popping out of nowhere more often ever since. But before he could even open his mouth, he was cut off.  
“What the hell happened to your face?” Clint questioned with an equally weirded out expression, while putting the cereal box back down.  
Now on any other day, Tony would be worried. Did he get carried away while sparing with Cap and had another black eye as a result? Had Thor got a little overzealous while playing two-player with him again? Or maybe he fell asleep on his oil rag? This time however, Tony was actually fully aware of what the hell happened to his face.  
Just as Tony was about to answer Clint, with a perfectly reasonable explanation, the rest of the team moseyed on in.  
“Good you guys of here, I was thinking that we all could….Tony?” Steve carrying some papers that he looked intent on reading, stopped in mid-sentence after he got a look at his friend.  
“Good god, you guys are looking at me like I grew wings, or cut off my hand and replaced it with a hook.” Tony chugged back the rest of his coffee, and was about to turn around to refill his mug.  
“Well it’s just, I don’t think any of us has ever seen you without it...” Steve said, his words coming out more slowly as he stared at Tony.  
“What? Can a guy shave without expecting the Spanish Inquisition?” Tony rubbed a hand over his smooth face, then looked back down into his mug....he needs more coffee.  
“Not when said man, puts aside an hour everyday to perfectly trim his beard, but won’t spare time to eat regularly scheduled meals” Natasha replied, sitting perfectly propped on the stool will a hand supporting her chin. Well, Tony guessed she has an answer for everything.  
“It does not take me an hour. And besides, I still look just as dashing.” With pretend hair flip, Tony turned back to that task at hand, getting more coffee.  
“So, why did you do it? Found a grey hair? Realized you kinda looked like a conquistador? Pepper tired of beard burn? There are creams for that.” Of course Clint felt it necessary to contribute, but as usual it’s nothing really helpful or appreciated.  
“Have no fear Anthony! I find your appearance most pleasing, and your love Lady Potts should as well.” Oh Thor, the loveable god with an unmistakable way of speaking, but still somehow managed to surprise everyone when he did. Tony just figured it all part of Thor’s charm. Like the time he got away with saying: “Why intentionally change your appearance in such manner?! If an Asgard lady’s face were altered in such a way, she would ask for it to be beaten out of her” to a heavily botoxed woman he once saved.  
“Thanks buddy, but I’m growing it back. And just to clarify, Pepper thinks I’m hot no matter the state of my facial hair.”  
“Then why?” questioned Bruce, standing just to the right of Steve, who Tony forgot was even there.  
“Do you smell burnt hair?” Tony retorted back. His team, who seemed way too interested in his grooming routine, looked to him in confusion.  
“Ah, no...?”  
“Exactly” Tony nodded as he answered, before finally refilled his mug and taking a sip.  
“So what you’re saying is... you tried to light your face on fire?” Clint said, prevailing once again in not helping.  
“I didn’t ‘try’ to do anything. There just happened to be a small accident in the lab that made me consider that I might be better off without my beard.”  
“So you did light your face on fire.”  
“There may, or may not, have been a tiny explosion that resulted in my beard being partially singed...and maybe a bit of my left eyebrow. “ Rubbing the still sore area above his eye, Tony hoped the red area wasn’t noticeable.  
“I hope that is the only thing that was burned” Steve said with an accusing look, but Tony could still hear the underlying worry in his voice.  
“Everything is good. You all just have to deal with a baby faced Tony Stark for a while.”  
“Whatever. It will just take some time getting used to having your voice coming out of that face. Since, I have associated it with how much of an asshole you can be for so long. But, I’ll just have to remember you’re still the same jerk on the inside.”  
“Thanks Clint.”  
“No problem.”  
“So, now that everyone’s curiosity has been appeased, you can go back to doing whatever it was you were doing. Steve, I believe you about to share something with the rest of the class?” Now over the initial shock of what Tony assumed to be from of seeing all his beautiful face unobstructed by his beard, Steve cleared his throat. Unfortunately, it seemed fate did not want a change of topic. With the delicate clicking of heels on marble floor, Pepper strolled into the kitchen.  
“Tony, you still haven’t signed the documents I gave you three days ago. The board has been waiting for them...” From the delay in her speech, it’s safe to say she has noticed Tony’s makeover.  
“I’m trying a new look.” While not exactly a lie, Tony actually was a little worried that Pepper might not like the change, no matter how temporary.  
“I like it. And, until it grows back, no more beard burn.”  
Pepper’s lovely smile is all that held Tony back from wiping Clint’s smug one right off his face.


End file.
